


Sleepy days | winterhawk oneshots

by Thesummersoldier1917



Category: Marvel
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Hawkwinter, M/M, buckyxclint, clintbucky - Freeform, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 08:29:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16404875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thesummersoldier1917/pseuds/Thesummersoldier1917





	Sleepy days | winterhawk oneshots

After the mission Clint was exhausted, he expected to come home to see James sitting snugly on the couch watching television or playing games, not to his lover laying on their living room floor, silently crying, and looking at the ceiling with a familiar blank look on his face. After processing what happened a flash of concern crossed his face "Come here," Clint said softly. James sat up, exhaling in relief as Clint bent down and pressed his forehead to His. He felt Clint's hand settle on the back of his neck, grounding him. They sat like that for what felt like hours, with Clint occasionally mumbling things like, 'you're safe.' 'You're here' and 'I've got you' In a low comforting voice. Combing his fingers through his lovers hair, "You did the thing again, didn't you," He whispered, a hint of worry in his tone. "You went away in your head." James stared into Clint's clear eyes, his own clouded with guilt and remorse. "it's my fault, I did all those terrible things. I Killed all those people." Clint frowned but it was quickly replaced by a warm smile. "Oh sweetheart, you've done so much to make up for it." Then he pressed his lips to James' own, far too briefly for either of their liking, but it was still like a breath of air to James when he felt like he was being suffocated. "Here, come with me." Clint held out his hand, gently helping James up and guiding him to their room, they'd given up on keeping their rooms separated. He carefully leaned the super soldier against the dresser as he drew back the sheets and slid in, taking James' hand and gently pulled him down on the bed. Their bodies fit together like perfectly mismatched puzzle pieces. Waking up to the sun in his eyes and a comforting weight on his arm, James turned over to face his lover before blinking a few times to get a better view of the sleeping angel on his right. he untangled their legs and watched as the bed rose slowly - as if it were breathing- as he got up. getting dressed and tripping over their shoes that were mixed together in a pile on the floor, he pulled on a pair of Clint's Sweatpants. He laughed as he saw Clint frown and mumble nonsense before reaching for James in his sleepy state. 'Breakfast can wait a bit' he thought before Carefully climbing in bed. watched the rise and fall of Clint's chest as he found comfort in the warmth of James body pressed against his own. Curling into His lovers side he breathed out a satisfied sigh as he tucked his head under james' chin.


End file.
